dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter fifteen
Chapter fifteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story As the Iron Vulture was flying pass Tidewater-Beach, they come towards a nearby-town called Saint Peterdora: a fortified town much like Cape-Suzette, only it was surrounded by a giant-stone wall. However it would receive a visit from Thembria as a fleet of theirs was approaching it. The good-guys and a few pirates including Don Karnage were taking one of their transport-planes to continue onward, which shot off the flight-deck. "So far Kit hasn't left Freeport" Felix notes studying the plane's radar where Buzz's tracker had been hooked up to, "I think there's another enemy-fleet over there" Ramón sees, Karnage got out his telescope and sees they're Thembrian-planes, plus some Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate fighters from Jepang, "thembrians" he growls, and to make matters worse, some thembrians seem to notice them as a few planes of theirs were approaching the pirate-one, "they're coming this way" Rebecca says worried, Karnage took the controls from Mad-Dog (by force) and began going into evasive as the Thembrian-operated Ki-84-fighters were shooting at them. Karnage made all sorts of dodges but one hit blew a hole in the hull, sucking Rey and Ernie out, much to all's horror, "Rey!" Riven cries and tried to reach for them but it was too late, fortunately they weren't high enough to be killed from the fall, "we gotta go back" Rebecca exclaims, "we're being harassed right now, we can't afford to land" Riven reminds, "some father you are" Rebecca yells, "I don't want to leave her, but she can take care of herself, I'm confident she can do it again, and she'll take care of Ernie I promise" Riven assured, "it's Ernie I'm more worried about: what will his parents say if we tell them he'll never return?" Rebecca clarifies, "come to your senses girly, he's been trained for something like this remember? and what would you want from us if it was you who fell out, would you want us to keep going after Kit or not?" Riven reasoned, Rebecca silences at this, "I would want you to keeping looking for Kit" she admitted, "well I'm pretty that's what they want, but don't worry, we'll come back for them, I promise" Riven assures again and Rebecca didn't say anything, "yeah I contacted the Vulture to go find them" Mad-Dog notifies, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, thank you Mad-Dog" Rebecca expressed with a smile making Mad-Dog blush, "uh, you're welcome" he stutters as they continue to getaway from the thembrians. As for Kit, he was at Arthur M. Villers' house, he was in awe of the décor of his home, all aviation-related: there was a model of a Miles M.9 Kestrel-trainer-plane, and an Airspeed Horsa-Troop and cargo military glider. "This is quite the collection" he compliments, "thanks" Arthur thanked as he removes Kit's bandages, "you hungry?" he asks and Kit's belly did give a growl, embarrassing him, "I'll take that as a yes, what will you have?" he adds humorously, "anything will work" Kit answers, Arthur nods and heads for the kitchen. While Kit waits he was suddenly beginning to hear a child's cry from somewhere, fallowing it to a door, he opens it and finds it lead to a basement. Walking down the stairs, he sees it was just one room with a washing-machine and dryer for laundry, plus a work-table with tools and blueprints surrounded by boxes of junks. Kit looks around but sees no sign of life, yet he continues to hear the sounds, and they sounded like they were coming from a small black trunk. Cautiously he walks toward it, kneels and slowly opens it. When he did he saw what looked like a shrine of sort: there were photos who portray a bear-couple which for some reason looked familiar to Kit, he also noticed a toy-airplane resembling his Fairchild Model 24 Argus, though it was old and its paint was chipping off, yet Kit felt like he recognized it since it looked like the same one from his visions. Upon reaching over and touching it, he suddenly heard a new noise and found himself in some kind of illusion: the basement suddenly morphs into a facility. He suddenly starts running as the corridor crumbles behind him and was now in some kind of wasteland. As well as hearing strange voices he saw a familiar adult-bear in an air-force-uniform kneeled and looking at the devastation before him. Then it shifts into a stormy-night in a graveyard, where he sees a group of bears all weeping, one of which looked like a younger-Clara. Next he found himself in front of the Freeport Home for Children, complete with a female-swan-caretaker cradling the same baby-Kit, "Momma! Momma! No, I don't wanna go! Daddy!" he wailed with tears while the caretaker tries to comfort, while the real-Kit sees a hearse-car just leaving. It then changes into a taiga-forest of some kind in who-knows-where, Kit heard someone say his name but for some reason took off running, only to be blocked by a large-thembrian with a saber. Kit stumbles and fell on his butt, now finding himself back in Arthur's basement, and Kit saw Arthur staring at him with worry. "What was that?" Kit panted and getting up as Arthur walks to him, "I shouldn't have been snooping" the bear apologized, "you are their son aren't you?" Arthur guesses studying Kit, "that toy was Kit Cloudkicker's, when he was a baby, your toy" he adds, "alright, I admit it: I am Kit Cloudkicker, though Kristopher is my full-name, and Aerostar was just a nickname my father had" Kit confesses, Arthur suddenly hugs him, "dear child, I never thought I'd see you again, when I heard your parents died, I sent the plans for their air-board and money for when you would be adopted or age out, I can see you finished what they started" the fish expressed before letting go and picking up the toy and some photos and handed them to Kit, who starts weeping, Arthur hugs him again, encouraging Kit to let it out. As for Ernie and Rey, they were now stranded but not completely helpless. "Are you alright?" Ernie asks Rey after reuniting with her, "uh huh" she answers getting to her feet, "so where are we?" Ernie wonders looking around, "Saint Peterdora's the closest town so maybe we can find some help there" Rey proposes, "but a thembrian-fleet was attacking it" Ernie reminds, "well what's the alternative? our friends will never find us here" Rey states gesturing to the undergrowth they were currently in, "good point, guess we don't have a choice" Ernie admits and they head to Saint Peterdora. Back with Kit, he was leaving Freeport. Even the Hooverville didn't feel safe to him. They all wish him farewell as he starts up the UC-61 Forwarder and flies off. His next stop will be Winger-city which was a couple of miles northwest of Freeport. After bidding his hobo-friends farewell he flies off. Not far away was the pirate-transport-plane carrying the good-guys, they had managed to shake off the pursuing Thembrians and were now heading for where Kit was moving. "Kit's on the move now" Bert announced studying the radar, "now where's he aiming for?" Clara wonders, "hmm, judging by the direction shown, I'd say he's heading for a place called Winger-City" Riven interpreted, "Winger-city? that place has the best aviation-museum in the world" Baloo recalls, "well he is obsessed with all that aviation stuff" Karnage notes, "yeah but, that would be one of the first places anyone else would look for him wouldn't it? I mean, if was hunting him, I'd wait at the museum for him" Molly voiced, Karnage speeds up a little so they could get there without missing him, but will they make it? only time will tell. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter sixteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction